


i'm lost in admiration, could i need you this much?

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [159]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Cyrus is still getting used to things, but Dawn helps him figure her out.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Hikari | Dawn
Series: Commissions [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	i'm lost in admiration, could i need you this much?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSaiyanHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/gifts).



It takes him such a long time to warm up to Dawn and all of her advances. Cyrus has never been one for these sorts of attachments, doing everything that he possibly can to avoid them, and falling for the bright and energetic trainer that was once the cause of his downfall. He has no idea what caused Dawn to fall for a man like him, much less so hard that she would persistently pursue him long after their battles had come to an end, tracking him down just so that she could see him again, under different circumstances.

Falling head over heels for Dawn was never part of any plan that he had. Even when his life had become entirely directionless- because of her, he always has to remind himself- he never expected to end up with her, or anyone else, for that matter. Falling in love was always out of the question, which is why it takes him so long to figure out that he has, or warm up to the idea of doing anything that might bring the two of them closer together. But Dawn is painfully persistent, and completely infatuated with him, needing him to fill some sort of void in her life, the same way that she is sure she can fill up his life, as if she can use fucking him as some method of rehabilitation to turn him good.

He won’t say that it is working, but he also can’t say that he has felt any drive to change his current position in life in a very long time.

That being said, there are still a lot of things that are hard to get into the swing of, with Dawn always a few steps ahead of him, dragging him along with whatever she may want, so that she can show him how to please her, how to give her what it is that she really needs. Which makes it all the more strange that she prefers to take on a more submissive role, but, even if he needs pointers from her to figure out what to do and where to start, he thinks that he is doing a pretty good job of it. At the very least, Dawn seems happy enough, always wanting more from him, until she has introduced him to what it is that she wants most.

If he were more experienced with other people, and if he had bothered to pay closer attention before, he should have been able to tell that a lot of this stemmed from daddy issues. His own relationship with his parents is not good in the least, so perhaps that is why he can’t pinpoint her problems until she makes them all obvious to him. She has no trouble with her mother, but she has never known her father, and always craved that sort of attention, something that no one has been able to satisfy until now.

The first time that Dawn calls him daddy, she slips up, moaning that instead of his name, and Cyrus pretends not to notice, continuing to fuck her like nothing has happened, until Dawn, frustrated, asks him if he even heard what she said. At that point, it is hard to tell if it really was an accident or not, but whether she slipped it in to catch his attention, or genuinely did not notice until it was too late, she makes it clear that she is taking advantage of it now, determined to find out what he thinks of the whole idea.

Cyrus has no idea what to think of it. He brushed it off for that exact reason, finding it much easier to continue like normal, because he is not the one who knows what he is doing here. It isn’t as if Dawn has a wealth of experience, not at her young age, but she still takes the lead, because she has a better understanding of relationships than he ever will, even if she has never been in one before. She has something that he is missing, and lately, he finds it easier to not question her on anything.

Apparently she wanted him to question her on this one, because apparently it is a big deal that she said it at all. A mistake, she claims, but not something that she holds any distaste for. Blushing, she confesses to him that she has often fantasized about him playing the part of her daddy, that, even though he tries to remain cold and detached even while they are fucking, that she has a feeling he can play the part perfectly, that she wants  _ him _ , regardless of what kind of daddy he may turn out to be.

Cyrus has completely lost track of what she is talking about by now, and needs more time to process this than she might think. Even if he never shows it, she flusters him easily, because he isn’t used to any of this, isn’t used to the way his chest aches whenever she smiles at him, the way his heart races whenever he thinks about her, practically jumping in his throat whenever he actually gets to see her. In a way, the fucking is easier than anything else, because at least then he knows how to follow the cues from his body, but having romantic interest in her is something else entirely.

Now, she is bringing in some new element, to make fucking complicated, to make him have to think about things, bringing her emotions into it, and forcing him to bring his emotions into it as well. If he were to say this out loud, she would protest that their emotions have always been in it, because they’re not just  _ fucking _ . There is a reason he does not often tell Dawn what is on his mind, because it would only frustrate her, to see how little progress he has actually made on the subject of being in love. Can she really blame him, when he has no experience other than taking lessons from a little girl?

“Just let me call you daddy for now,” she says simply, her expression turning suddenly peaceful. “We can figure it out from there, but that’s at least a good place to start. Alright, Daddy?”

He doesn’t expect it to make his chest hurt, like her smile does, but he can’t help wincing a bit, not sure what to make of this feeling. If what he has learned so far is anything to go off of, it must mean that he likes it, so he decides to just go with that for now, following her lead just as he always has, letting her call him whatever she wants, while steadily figuring out how he is supposed to respond to her.

~X~

At first, it is just something that Dawn likes to do, but as she gets more into the swing of things, she wants to teach him what he can do for her in return. She likes it when he calls her affectionate pet names in response to any usage of “daddy,” and gets a kick out of how deadpan he sounds when he says it, even when he is buried inside of her, fucking her absolutely senseless. There is just something about his voice that leaves him completely dull, regardless of the situation. The best that he gets when they’re fucking is breathless, but she likes that about him.

She likes how deadpan he is with the pet names too, assuring him, “That’s what I was expecting, so it’s fine. I wanted to do this with  _ you _ , remember?” Kissing him slowly, she then pulls back to smile and say, “So, how about that, Daddy?”

“That’s…that’s very good, baby,” he replies, the statement almost sounding like a question, and her smile grows. He has no idea why she likes this part of him so much, but when she is smiling like that, when she does not let his overall detachment get in the way of her feelings, he can’t say that he has anything to complain about.

She lets him lay on his back while she rides him, whining and moaning and begging her daddy for more, and all Cyrus has to do is hold onto her tiny hips to keep her steady, while telling his little girl how much he loves it, stammering over the words at times, feeling like he is just playing a part, even though he is starting to realize just how much he likes this himself. No matter how genuine he is with her, he usually ends up feeling like he is playing a part, but somehow, Dawn always sees through to what his intentions are. She must already know just how much he actually likes it, and perhaps she even knew ahead of time that he would end up into it, and that is why she brought it up to begin with.

But this is not the end of her interests, and there are other things, she tells him, that she wants to slowly introduce to the mix, that she wants to get a feel for and let him see what he thinks of them. He tells her that he is willing to try anything that she wants, he just can’t promise that he will be any good at it. The problem is never his own willingness, but rather, just how little experience he has, and how little he actually knows about any aspect of a relationship, much less the kinky ones.

Dawn could tell him that any of this were normal, and he might honestly believe it. With no other frame of reference, she could probably convince him of anything, and he would go along with it, because, for whatever reason, he has fallen for her, and even knowing nothing about matters of the heart, he is willing to follow her anywhere.

~X~

It really boils down to an issue of domination and submission. Dawn may take the lead in everything, because Cyrus is as clueless as can be, but she wants him to be the one taking charge eventually, and wants to show him just how to take care of her. She has never had a father to depend on, and this has bled into her desires for a romantic relationship. Why she latched onto him for this, when she knew from the start how he was, and claims to like his difficulties, claiming that they give him his charm, is completely beyond him.

Cyrus does think that he could get used to the idea of dominating Dawn, though. He has adjusted steadily to everything that she has wanted to teach him, and he does like the idea of it, of truly making her his own. That surprises him a little bit, realizing that there is something that he  _ wants _ like that, but it must be a good thing. Dawn definitely thinks that it is, and when he tells her, she is eager to teach him new things that he can do to her, ways to assert his dominance as her daddy, that she will love every second of.

“You want me to piss on you?” he asks one day, repeating what she says word for word, feeling strange as he says it, as if there is a chance that he may have misheard, and that she will be appalled to hear him say something like that. As for him, he is not appalled by the suggestion, if it really is what she is suggesting, and he surprises himself once again, realizing that he really hopes that he did not mishear, because he finds that he would rather like to try that out.

“Right!” she replies, making it clear that he heard her just fine. “I know it might sound kind of weird, and if you don’t want to, I totally understand, but…I think it would be really great to at least try.”

“I want to,” he says quickly, for once glad that his tone rarely changes, because he can only imagine how overly eager he might have sounded if he were more expressive.

“Do you think you could right now?” she asks with wide, hopeful eyes. He thinks that Dawn might have the kind of eyes that most would find impossible to resist. He isn’t sure if it’s impossible for him to resist her or not, because he has not tried in a while, but she must have some overpowering charm to her, for him to have ended up this deep into everything.

“I…might be able to,” he says, but as soon as he says it, as if perfectly on cue, he feels a twinge from his lower abdomen, and as he thinks about it, he recalls that it has been a little while since the last time he visited a bathroom. He is by no means in bad shape right now, and probably would not have noticed the building need if not for Dawn bringing it up, but since she has, and since he is thinking about it, it seems slightly more urgent, and he knows that he will be able to give her what she wants.

“I’d really like it if you pissed on me, Daddy.” When she says it like that, gazing up at him longingly, he corrects himself- he definitely can’t resist her, not when she looks at him with those eyes, and certainly not when she calls him her daddy. It it still difficult to really say for sure if he loves her or not, but he has to admit that he feels something for her, something stronger than he has ever felt for anyone in his life.

“Get down on your knees,” he commands her, and Dawn is eager to do as she is told. Cyrus stands over her, taking in the familiar sight of Dawn on her knees. This time, things will be different than what he is used to when he finds her in this position, and he can’t help but let his eyes linger on her outfit, thinking about the way it will soon be drenched, because he has not given her a chance to get undressed, and it seems unlikely that she is going to ask if she can. That only makes it that much more exciting, and Cyrus swallows hard, not sure what is coming over him.

He is just barely able to keep himself under enough control to actually be able to go through with this, undoing his pants as Dawn beams up at him, eager to be soaked by her daddy. Though he can’t imagine what it is that makes her like the idea so much, he can tell that she really wants this, and he understands her desires no better than he understands his own. It is better to stop thinking altogether, and just give in, relaxing his body and his bladder slowly.

It is easier said than done, because his body reflexively tries to stop him from pissing, as if realizing that this is not the typical place, and that he is nowhere near desperate enough to warrant any loss of control. But he is not going to let his little girl down for something like that, forcing his way past any of his subconscious hangups, until finally, he is doing it, his stream hitting Dawn square in the face, and when she opens her mouth to moan, he knows that he gets some in there as well.

But she just keeps moaning, like this is the best thing that has ever happened to her, and he wonders if it’s everything that she thought it would be, if it is as satisfying as she had hoped. As for him, it is a nice feeling, coupling the relief of his bladder with the sense of power he gets, watching his piss dripping off of her face, soaking into her clothes, getting her wet from top to bottom, as she eagerly moans for more. Even if he can’t perfectly understand the appeal from any objective standpoint, being caught up in the moment is more than enough for him to  _ understand _ .

“There’s a good girl,” he breathes, as his stream slowly comes to a halt, his bladder empty all too soon. Already, he is wondering how he should do things next time, to make sure that he is able to do more, to make it last longer and to cover her even more. “My good little girl, you love Daddy’s piss, don’t you?” The lines almost sound scripted in his voice, but Dawn still beams at him, nodding energetically.

“I did good?” she asks.

“You did very good. Now…how about you clean Daddy up?” he suggests, the idea simply coming to him, but judging by the way her eyes light up, he must have said the right thing. And, as things are, he can no longer hold himself back from his arousal, and is just as eager as she seems to be, as she takes hold of his cock, leaning in to wrap her lips around it.

Cyrus relaxes as he rests a hand on the back of her head, letting her take care of everything from here on out, giving her deadpan praise from time to time, and each time, her eyes shine in excitement, taking his praise to her, his tone doing nothing to get in the way. He tells her, again and again, just how good she is, and what a good job she has done, and all the while, he thinks of the way she looked as he pissed on her, and continues to plan for the future, glad that she likes it as much as he does, because that means this will not be the last time that they do this.

He is still getting used to all the ins and outs of a relationship, but he is glad that he has Dawn to teach him what to do, and teach him her own particular interests, eager to follow along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
